Plan Robbery (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Plan Robbery '''is a WWIII level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Data and Freight Rooms In a cutscene, a warship is in a firefight with a freighter, and the rebels run over to defend it as a sea mine is shot at the freighter, letting a battalion of Shock Troopers in, who gun down the rebels. Douglas Artur walks in, as the rebels look over at him. Catherine gets a blueprint off of a desk on the boat, and walks off with Rebel Captain. After the cutscene ends, you start in the data room on the boat. Assemble both piles of bricks to open the entrance leading out. You can flip with the lever on the left wall to get silver studs (infinitely, if you are really patient). In the next room, you both need to pull the levers at the same time. Once you open the doorway, note the Rebels headed to the left. To your right is where they came from, but the door shuts, and can only be opened with Red Telekinesis (currently exclusive to Douglas Artur). Note that any wall in the ship can be blown up for studs, so keep pounding on them. Follow the Rebels and you will come upon a door that shock troopers set alight. Gun down all the troops that attack. Head into the next area. Grapple up to the top and assemble the two structures to extend the bridge and move on. Section Two: Artur's Attack Artur will not allow you to get close to him, and he will rally up soldiers to gun you down. What you need to do is have both characters pull the levers on one side. This will release an exploding box on Artur. Do the same for the other side. Now, shoot up those crates. Vader will get frightened and leave, and you can proceed. Use a character with Silver LEGO Blowup to go in the next room, which houses containers of pink cherries and a Minikit (optional). Go to the left and gun down all the soldiers that are in this room, and the ones that show up. A Shock Trooper Access Panel houses another Minikit. You can pull levers on the left and right side of the room for studs or to view a hilarious scene. Otherwise, move ahead. The idea of next room is to push each of the two blocks onto the red dots. Note that you can only move the blocks inside their areas. Once both are in place, the entranceway will open. Take out the soldiers, then walk up to C. He will use his Lightbulb Staff to destroy a panel. Continue through the room, and you will find R, who opens a panel at the end of the corridor, go onto the escape pod to fly to the next area. Section Three: Aerial Ambush You end up on one side of a hole. On the other is another Rebel having it out with some Shocks. What you need to do is go over to the crane and hop in using C. Move the crane over a soldier and press X to pick him up. Drop the soldier down the pit in the middle of the room, then do the same for the other. The Redcoat will then pull a lever allowing you to cross to his . Now, we're not quite done using the crane, yet. C tells you that there is a security camera on the other side only he knows how to activate, but his limited stature prevents him from getting to it. Lift him up with the crane, then drop him in front of the entrance. He will pull out his Crossbow and snipe it down. Shoot the soldiers to free your buds, then be prepared for an attack by military and ship pilots. Press on through the door (use a character with the Laser ability to get another Minikity). Go into the corridor and assemble the little walkway across the gap. Continue and build another little walkway. You are finally at the escape pods. There are two doors that R and C open with respective keys, but it is a trap. Beatthe enemies inside (including the scary-looking Beach Soldiers o_O). Pull the levers to allow access to a pod, which C and R go in, ending the level. In a cutscene, Rebel Captain is discarded by Artur in the plane's furnace, but manages to find a Heat Protection Suit to survive, then roasts a sausage in the incinerator. Meanwhile, the dolls escape to Ajim, Tunisia, but are caught by a band of Voodoo collectors, and are brought on their tank, alongside other scarecrows and robots like them. Achievements * Sounds Like a Plan: Complete the first level of the WWIII Story Pack. * Unstoppable: Complete Plan Robbery without dying (not obtainable if the Invincibility extra is on). Trivia Inaccuracies * Marco's Slurpee is kept, but has no logo. * Rebel Captain is not killed by Artur, but is still thrown into the furnace, where he finds a LEGO Batman Heat Protection Suit, and roasts a sausage. * Rebel Captain is thrown into the cargo ship's furnace in the film, not the airlifter's. * The arming of the power plant is only seen in cutscenes, and C and R are nowhere to be found. Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:WWIII Category:WWIII Levels